Naruto: Kami no me
by da.rtist
Summary: Almost killed, Naruto is taken back to the very beginning of the shinobi world and takes an action that would forever change his fate as a being. Juubi Naruto/ Dojutsu Naruto/ godlike Naruto just no taking of souls and stuff like that a little au/ naruhina little sasuke bashing major council bashing bamf Naruto
1. Time travel....really

Ever wondered how it will feel to be a god, of the sorts. Not many people can say that especially in the shinobi world, where everyone is blessed with power albeit some more than others.

Our story begins as a small, hungry and frail child runs away from a group of angry, for no reason, villagers all screming demon.

This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, wielder of the Aikopīai and jinchūriki of the juubi.

As was the usual, on october the tenth, the villagers would go on the 'demon hunt'. He would beg and beg but to no avail.

They had him cornered, beating him to their hearts' content, he felt his life fade and asked himself if that was where his life ended but it was not to be as before they could finish him off, a blinding light engulfed them, only to disappear with naruto.

Thus begins our journey.

A/N: This is my first fanfic and honestly,...i suck at writing but criticism doesn't hurt. Please review and that stuff. **I know its too short but this isn't how the story's gonna be.**¡ADIOS!


	2. Naruto Uzumakiop?

I woke up with a splitting headache, that coupled with my rumbling stomach was just about enough to make me wish I was dead.

"Where am I ?" I asked himself getting up. Surprisingly, my wounds hadn't healed, which was odd, they always healed after a few hours. Shrugging my shoulders, I got up to take in his surroundings better.

I looked to be in some sort of tree and i just hoped it had some fruit.

I kept walking around searching for a fruit. Luckily, I stumbled upon one which was lying around on the group, partly eaten and I silently thanked Kami for it. It looked odd but who was I to complain. I took it carefully, so to not ruin my only chance of a meal in hours, I took a bite. It tasted awful, but again, who was I to complain. I sat down and silently ate everything. Satisfied with my meal, i made a plan to make it back to the village, hopefully uninjured, well if you count the wounds that are miraculously still on me.

I stood up, but before I could move, my head decided it was time for a migraine, a piercing one at that. I fell on the floor, screaming my heart out before i saw black.

"Is he awake yet?" I faintly heard a voice ask as light slowly returned to my eyes.

For the second time that day, I asked,"Where am I?"

"You're in our home. What's your name?" a pale-skinned man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. How did I get here?"

"Mother saw you by the tree and brought you home".

"Oh",I said sitting up,"Are we in konoha"

"Where?"

"Konohagakure...the village hidden in leaves"

"Never heard of it. Sorry, my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki..."

"And I'm Hamura...Otsutsuki. Tell us Naruto, what do you remember?"

"The villagers were chasing me. I ran to a dead end, they were beating me. I felt life leave me then all of a sudden some white light appears and I'm in a tree. I was hungry so I decided to eat a fruit I found in the tree and then I went off".

"Why were the villagers chasing you?"

"Apparently, I'm the demon's reincarnation".

"What demon?"Hamura asked.

"The nine tails", I answered expecting them to get on guard but instead, they gave me a look of confusion.

"I've never heard of any nine tails before" Hagoromo said," I don't think you belong here, Naruto"

"I agree. I think you belong somewhere else...or rather some time else"

"I don't get it", I said

"You have been shot back to our time", Hamura said calmly.

I took a minute to soak it all in before shouting,"WHAT?!!" they both covered their ears," How do I get back?", I asked anxiously.

"Don't know" oh great!," We can ask Gamamaru", Hagoromo suggested. I nodded, willing to accept any proposal as long as it calmed me.

I didn't expect Gamamaru to be a toad so I did what came naturally," WE'RE ASKING A TOAD FOR HELP!"

"Okay, first off, watch your mouth young one, second, STOP SHOUTING", Gamamaru yelled..well the last part, before he continued,"Why are you here?"

Hagoromo explained my predicament to it...him...oh forget it.

"That's a strange situation, I'll look into it nevertheless and give you an answer. In the meantime, train him, he'll need it".

Timeskip(four years later)

It's been four years since I found out I had been shot back in time and we still have no clue as to how it happened. Over that time, I was able to master everything I was taught, even the sage mode. We also found out Hagoromo and Hamura's mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki was putting people in a trance and performing a ritual with them at that giant tree...thing, we fought her and managed to seal her along with a ten tailed beast, which was sealed in Hagoromo.

We also discovered we some ocular abilities, all of us, even Kaguya. Mine sort of stole what the others had.

Flashback

"I heard you unlocked some new abilities in your eyes," I said in excitement to Hagoromo, who in turn nodded smiling,"Can I see it?"

His eyes slowly changed from what I was used to to red with some black markings on them

"That's so cool", I squealed, I was still eight so it was normal. Hagoromo chuckled. As I stared into his eyes, I felt my eyes twitch as chakra slowly moved there.

Hagoromo had a shocked look for a second before smiling,"It seems you've also unlocked it"

"You mean..."

"Yes, you also have the red eyes", to say I was excited would be an understatement.

Flashback end.

Eventually, we named my ocular ability the Aikopīai, because it copies whatever eye another person has. We came to this conclusion when I also got the same eyes as Hagoromo when his red eyes changed to a different pattern and when he unlocked the purple eyes, as Hamura with his pale eyes that could see chakra flow in the body as well as it 360 view and as Kaguya with the third eye on her forehead that looked like the purple eyes of Hagoromo but was red and had the marks of his initial red eyes, fortunately it manifested in my normal eyes instead of on my forehead which was a huge relief.

We were summoned by gamamura three days after the fight. Hamura couldn't be there because he had gone to look after Kaguya on the moon.

"I have summoned you here because I have found a way to send you back to your time", Gamamura started

"How?", I asked

"It's a seal I created. It would send you back to when you first arrived here..."

"Which was four years ago...", I continued.

"Exactly, and it would keep you that way till it finds a body essence of the same kind, meaning you wouldn't age until it finds your six year old body, if I'm not mistaken directly before you got shot here", he explained.

"Okay, does that mean I lose my abilities?" I asked

"To be honest, I don't know. What I do know is it requires almost infinite amount of chakra to keep it active"

"What if it deactivates before it's supposed to?"

"It can't, it'll just keep sucking your chakra till you're dry...in which case you'll die", well that is convenient.

"Well that is convenient. I guess I'll..."

"The ten tails", Hagoromo said out of the blue

We turned to him,"Huh?"

"The ten tails. It's basically the chakra tree which means it has infinite amounts of chakra. We could transfer it to you. You have more than enough to contain it".

"That is true", Gamamura said,"Your call Naruto".

I thought about it for a while, the people hate me, would it make any difference if I go back, I mean they would be more than grateful if I don't show up...but hokage-jiji would be heartbroken and besides it wouldn't be right to run away from your fears, that would be what a coward would do and I'm not a coward. With that resolve I had my answer.

"Let's do it", I answered boldly. They both nodded.

The ritual took place a few days later. We successfully extracted the juubi and transferred him.

"Before you go, remember not to interfere with anything. You can do minor things like train and spar with others but don't kill unless threatened, got it?" I nodded,"Good. Say your last goodbyes".

I turned to Hagoromo who was still weak from the extraction and smiled,"I'm going to miss you nii-san"

He smiled,"And I you", we shared a brief hug.

"I'm ready", I said to Gamamura. He took out a paper.

"Remember what I told you", he said before slamming the seal on my arm. As it happened the first time, a blinding light appeared and covered me.

I woke up where I did the first time with the hunger and all. I found the fruit I ate the first time and left the place. I found a cave suitable enough and decided to stay there before eating the fruit. Once again, the headache came but when I woke up I was still in the cave.

I had to check if I maintained my abilities so I found a river nearby and sent chakra to my eyes. I was sort of relieved to see them change from blue to red otherwise the training would've been for nothing. I caught enough game to last a good number of months and began my journey through time.

I was there when Hagoromo-nii and Hamura-nii fought their mother and the juubi again, I was there when Indra and Ashura, Hagoromo's children, fought, I was there when the first ninja villages were built, I was there during the first, second and third great ninja wars, I was there when the Hyuugas, Hamura's descendants migrated from the moon to the Earth, I was there when the bijuus were turned into mere weapons for the hidden villages and I was there when Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju created the valley of the end with their fight. I was the when they named the red eyes of Hagoromo the sharingan and it's evolved version the mangekyou sharingan, I was there when they named his purple one the rinnegan, I was there when the Hyuugas decided to call the pale eyes of Hamura the byakugan and I named the third eye of Kaguya the rinne-sharingan.

To think I didn't train during that time would be wrong. I perfected my skills to the level where no human could ever dream of going, I spent a part of my life learning the style of the hyuuga in its pure form, learning all their 'secret' techniques and mastering them, refining them in my own way. I spent another mastering fuinjutsu from the sealing masters, the Uzumakis, to the point where their masters couldn't hold a candle to me. I spent yet another learning the art of the sword, my preferred weapon, from kenjutsu masters from every country making it perfect. I created a sword using the creation of all things, it had a hilt that was bandaged, two orbs were on the hilt, the blade was thin yet tough and could cut through almost anything, a third orb was on the blade. The orbs were to represent the element in use, the first represented lightning, the second represented fire and the third wind. I named it shi no ken.

I got my first kill...human kill. Just so you know, he started it, said something about sensing too much chakra in me so I had to be killed, unlucky really, shi no ken cut through him like butter.

I spent the last few years bonding with the juubi and learning some space-time ninjutsu

Finally the day came. October tenth, my birthday, the sixth since i was born. i watched as the villagers beat me to the point of death before activation a seal i placed there ahead of time. The seal gave off a blinding white light which gave me enough time to get my unconcious self out of there.

I stopped at the hokage monument. I figured taking kurama, the kyuubi, out of my body would do more good than harm since . I performed the necessary seals so that my body wouldn't die from the extraction and successfully transferred him before sending my self back as my last act to 'not interfere'

Then it hit me...i sent myself back in time.


	3. Beauty and the beasts

After the incident of sending my body to the past, I had to make the day look and feel like every other day. So I purposely went to a store and stole something...meat to be precise and I got the reaction I needed. Just like every other October tenth, I was beaten to the point of death and then saved at the last minute by anbu before being sent to the hospital. I knew normally, even with a bijuu, it would take a while to heal so I went to my mindscape to talk to my tenants.

"Juubi, kurama, I hope all is well?", I asked them.

**"How do you have the **juubi brat?", I don't think I'm supposed to identify who asked that.

"A bit more polite and respectful would be appreciated", I shot back.

Kurama started laughing...unnecessarily loud,"You expect me to be polite with you. What next? Kiss your feet".

"I don't have time for this. Juubi I expect him to be better when I get back", he...it...he? Yeah, he...nodded. With that, I left my mindscape and allowed the sun's rays to penetrate my eyes.

"Naruto, you're awake", Hiruzen Sarutobi, sandaime hokage a.k.a oji-san, said with a tone of relief laced in his voice.

"Oji-san, where am I?", I asked trying to get up, again had to play the part, at least for a day.

"You're in the hospital. What happened?" I got my annual birthday present of beating on a cane.

"The villagers...", I answered allowing sadness to take over my emotions, if you've lived through millennia, you learn to do things.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it", he said hugging me as comfort. I played the part of the village demon and cried...a bit. He let go,"I'm sorry but I have to leave. Get well soon", I nodded. He left the room with his anbu...they weren't in plain sight but you could tell.

I groaned once he was far enough,"This is going to be a long day"

They discharged me sooner than later much to my pleasure, I can't stand the smell of medicine and hospital. I went to my apartment, which looked like an actual demon beast lived there.

"Makeover", I said to myself. I made twenty shadow clones and started cleaning the place. Once that was done, I fell down on my bed...thing and slept, slowly drifting into my mindscape.

"I trust he'll be better now", I said to the juubi, who nodded as a response,"Good to know. Now,Kurama, what was the question you asked?"

"How do you have the Juubi in you, Naruto-sama?"

"I asked for politeness not a servant. Please don't refer to me with such honorifics, san or kun, would be better", I replied before answering,"To answer your question. Hagoromo-nii gave me the Juubi as a way for me to be able to live through time", he still looked confused,"Of course, that is not something you understand off the bat. Let me start from the beginning..." I started narrating from when I got shot back to when Gamamura put the seal on me.

"Lemme get this straight, you have the sharingan, rinnegan and the byakugan".

"Yes".

"So you're a god?"

"No, I am fully human".

"I see", was all he could think of.

"It's been good talking to you but I have to go. I'll talk to you later, and juubi", he turned to me, still dazed with sleep,"Stop being lazy", he grunted and went back to sleep.

I spent the next few months getting acquainted to the village, which seemed to have a life of its own that depended on the citizens, shinobi and civilian, as it's life force. I also got to know Kurama better. He and the Juubi got along excellently, mostly because they both loved sleeping. All in all l had a good time.

It was winter and I was taking my daily stroll around the village when I came across a bunch of boys bullying a girl. Being who I was, I stepped in.

"Leave her alone!"

"What do you know? The demon has come to protect his queen", one of them, the leader, most likely, said causing the rest to laugh.

"Leave her or I'll beat you".

"Ha, as if. Know your place demon", he said running at me with a clenched fist.

I caught it, borrowing Kurama's voice,"Lemme rephrase that. Leave or you die", I said releasing a lot of killer intent that made them ran away. I look back at the girl, she looked shocked, don't blame her. I turned to walk away.

"Thank you", she finally said.

I turned back to her,"Don't mention it".

"Um...I'm Hinata...Hyuuga".

"Good to know. Naruto Uzumaki", I stretched out my hand for a handshake. She looked cautious but slowly took it. I took the moment to observe her.

She still had baby fat, her hair was dark shade of blue with bangs on the sides and was cut short. The most recognizable feature were her eyes that had the pupilless quality of the hyuuga.

"You're cute, Hinata-chan".

She blushed but before she could reply, her bodyguard came for her. I smiled briefly for a moment before continuing my daily ritual.

I didn't see her for a some months, note I didn't see her she saw me. She had been stalking since the third month of the year or so. I could sense her but I didn't want to approach her so I just let her be for the time being, however after a few weeks I couldn't overlook it and so I did...approach her.

I was at a training ground, training ground 43 to be precise, and she was hiding behind a tree. I sighed and ran behind her, fast enough so she wouldn't see me.

"Umm...hello", I greeted startling her in the process. Her face turned red in an instant and started throwing rapid fire apologies,"It's okay, I get it. You're sorry. One question though. Why are you here?"

"To w..watch you", she answered.

"Why?"

"Um...", her face went redder( hopefully that's a word) surprisingly,"I admire you. You're able to push through with all the hate behind you".

"I guess that makes sense. Anyways, wanna join me?"

"I don't want to hold you back".

"I don't think you would", I replied,"Come on".

I held her hand and ran to the training ground. She was still a kid, so we did basic exercises, nothing too intense and I got to know her better than just Hinata Hyuuga. One thing troubled me though. Why would she say she admired me for that? It would imply that she was going through the same treatment.

To confirm this I played her game and stalked her, although I did mine differently. I henged into a fly and got into the Hyuuga compound.

As was my suspicion, she was being treated poorly. Her father beat her up as training, something I promised myself I'd fix, and look down on her like she was a mistake. Her cousin wanted her dead, and her clan had practically stripped her of her birth right. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

On the fourteenth day of the eleventh month, I decided it was time I make the Hyuuga heiress a force to be reckoned with. Using kamui, I entered her bedroom, she was dressed...just so you know. She was startled by my sudden appearance.

"I'll explain later", I assured,"Meet me at training ground 43 tomorrow", she nodded. I took my leave.

She arrived earlier than I expected her to, that being in the morning.

"You're early", I commented.

"I'm sorry..."

"I didn't say that's a bad thing. How much do you trust me?"

"Umm..."

"What I mean is do you trust me enough to go on a training trip with me?"

She was hesitant but nodded in the end," I don't think father will allow it though".

"Leave him to me", I assured her. She nodded,"Good let's get your things". I placed my hand on her shoulder and used kamui to enter her room. I told her to get her things. I created ten perfect clones with henges that made them look like Hinata and used a triple layer genjutsu to make her chakra system identical. I sealed nine in such a way that when one pops another immediately takes it's place.

"I'm ready", she said.

"That's good", I opened a portal to another dimension using the rinne-sharingan,"Let's go".

Once inside, I made a house using the creation of all things.

"That's where we'll be staying".

"How a..are you able t...to do these things?"

"I guess I owe you that much," I narrated the story of how I ended up in the past till that time,"...and that's how".

"Meaning you don't really need to train so this trip is for me"

"Yeah".

"Why?"

"You intrigue me. You said it once yourself, you have all that hatred and you still push through. Besides, I see the potential in you. All we have to do is push you in the right direction".

"I see".

"That being said. Put your things in the room labelled Hinata and get changed. Your training begins now".

A/N. Yes Hinata will also be op but not like Naruto. I love her too much or to do that. Anyways this story would be part parody because I want it to be. Read and review and please don't hate it.


	4. Training a partner

**A/N. After this chapter, Naruto becomes way less serious and the parody begins. I also realized I've not been doing something so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**.

_"That being said. Put your things in the room labelled Hinata and get changed. Your training begins now"._

We were standing outside the house I had just created, Hinata looked ready to begin and expectant of the instructions I was to give her.

"We have at most a year to enter the academy, which means a maximum of 360 days before we become academy students which to be honest wouldn't do much", I started,"I created this place to have a different time as the normal one in our dimension. A year here is equivalent to a day in the normal dimension. However, since we are outside the earth's atmosphere but still technically attached to it, we are in space and as such our body isn't aware of the time..."

"Meaning we can't age?" (a theory I've been thinking about)

"Exactly", I smiled, I wouldn't have to work on her intelligence much,"Due to that circumstance, we have 360 years to complete your training, which is more than enough. I planned a schedule for your training. The first six months would be spent working on your fitness or at least to what your body would allow for you to be fit not buff...I don't want to ruin your chances of having a relationship (no offence). We'll spend the next five or so perfecting your chakra control, reflexes, reaction and recovery time as well as accuracy with weapons like kunai and shuriken, two upgrading your byakugan ability, three working on genjutsu, ten perfecting taijutsu, fifteen on kenjutsu, and the rest on ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. Once I'm satisfied with your ninjutsu we go back".

"What a-about my chakra r-eserves?"

"Think of it as exercising. The more you push your chakra to its limit, the more it increases to cope with the advancement", she nodded,"Good. Before we begin the actual thing, I observed something while spying on you that would stunt your growth as a kunoichi. You have a heart that is unable to bring you to hurt others. As much as I admire that, that isn't how a kunoichi must behave", I moved closer to her. She had a look of confusion",Forgive me. Tsukyomi".

I put her in a genjutsu where she saw all the previous ninja wars and the bloodshed and the difficulty of being a ninja, I made her watch battles where ninjas who couldn't kill were killed and finally I presented her with a case. She had to fight her younger sister without holding back until she (the younger sister) gave up or does. I knew there were chances of her losing her emotions, but hoping for the best, I prayed that she came out as I wanted her to, able to fight without fear of hurting the opponent. She spent twelve hours in the tsukyomi, unable to harm her sister for the first ten times before she attacked her sister. When she fulfilled the condition I stopped the genjutsu. She was crying when she came out. I walked silently to her and carried her to her room.

I left her alone for a day only going to her to give her food. I used the time to get scrolls on chakra theory and history as well some weapons and chakra paper.

The next day, I went to her room and sat down beside her. She was curled up in a ball.

"Hinata", I called her with a low, silent voice. She didn't turn,"I'm sorry you had to go through that but I needed you to understand the challenges of the shinobi world. Sometimes we have to fight our own previous people to protect them. I understand if you want to leave. Whatever you decide will be okay". I stood up and left the room.

She came to me when I was having lunch. I looked at her expectantly. She say down with her food.

"I've thought abo-about what it a-and came with an answer", I straightened up,"I'll c-continue with the training".

I smiled,"That's good. Sorry again about the..."

"I-it's okay. I get why you did it", she said with a small smile. I nodded.

"We'll begin tomorrow". We enjoyed the rest of our day talking and getting to know each other.

**Timeskip: 359 years.**

The time apportioned for the training trip proved more than fruitful.

Her body responded well to the physical training. At the end of six months, she had lost all her baby fat, her posture straightened and the one I'm most thankful for was that her muscles didn't show. All in all, she had gained enough strength for a female our age that still managed to keep their feminity.

I had start using weights on her legs before ninjutsu and fuinjutsu training. When she could rival a kage in speed, I took them off and taught her how to control it.

Her chakra control became perfect, being a Hyuuga helped the cause as she had already gained some control of her chakra. She could run and lie down on trees and water as long as she wanted, even with being hit and cut by kunai and shuriken. She could cut multiple leaves at the same time and cut them to the extent she wanted. She could rival Tsunade Senju, if not overcome her in that aspect.

Her reflex and reaction time was perfect as I had pushed her body to react instantly to any sudden attacks. Her recovery time was not really an issue as she was already flexible enough to change momentum.

Her shurikenjutsu was that of a master. She could hit the bullseye with her eyes closed and hit the border as a test for pinpoint accuracy. She could hit the target while moving, while the target was moving and while both were moving, distance was not an issue. I taught her how to bend it and she absorbed it well.

We bettered her ability with the byakugan. She had a full 360 view with the exception of her natural blind spot. She could spot an ant from three miles away, and tell every creature's chakra from the biggest to the smallest in a thick forest by standing at the mouth of the forest.

Her genjutsu was excellent...for someone without the sharingan, bordering kage level.

Her taijutsu was well...she's a Hyuuga. I taught her the pure form of the juken and she refined for herself, it dwelt more on her flexibility. I taught her other styles like the goken, the interceptor fist and the body blocking technique so she wouldn't rely too much on the juken and her byakugan.

Her kenjutsu was as good as mine...which was rather hard for me to believe.

I made a sword for her using the creation of all things. To make her cherish the sword, I made her go on a little quest to get a rock found at the tip of a mountain, not that it was needed but she didn't need to know that.

The sword was a katana with a lavender handle and a round cream coloured guard that had a flower pattern. The collar was also cream coloured to make it look like an extension of the guard. The blade was thin and long...enough for her with a lavender tint at cutting edge of the blade. She called it 'Rabendā no torikku' because and I quote,"It is beautiful but deadly".

Her ninjutsu was high kage level...only because there's no other level. She had an affinity for water but I trained her to use the other elements pushing her chakra to its limits, hence she had chakra reserves close to the one-tailed beast.

Her fuinjutsu, while not a master in uzumaki rankings was close enough, which is impressive for a Hyuuga...of anyone outsied an uzumaki for that matter.

Her character had changed as well. She was able to break out of her shell and became more open and free...more than me.

"I'm done!" she yelled in excitement.

"Yes, you don't have blow my ears to say it", I said covering my ears,"Get your things. We're leaving."

"Hai, Naruto-sensei."

"I said DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled as she was out the room.

"You should be used to it by now!" she yelled back. I sighed.

She came back a few minutes later with a scroll in her hand.

"Where's torriku?"

"In the seal on my palm", she said in exasperation,"I don't forget that easily."

"Mm." I opened a portal back to the normal dimension.

She turned back,"I'm gonna miss this place."

"Oh great, you're still a girl. Let's go", she shot a glare at me.

We entered the portal and appeared in her room, it was in the night. I quickly dispelled the clone that was sleeping in her bed and took off the seal.

"I'll see you at the academy tomorrow." I turned to leave.

"Naruto-kun", I turned back,"How do I explain it to them?"

"What?"

"The sudden increase in power and character".

"For power, you've been training in secret for a long time, if you don't show too much they'll be convinced. For character, you figured a Hyuuga mustn't show timidity, they'll accept that wholeheartedly."

She nodded,"And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"You're too uptight, let loose", before I could speak she continued,"Yes. I know the shinobi world is hard and unforgiving, you practically implanted that in my mind, but I don't think there's anyone who can best you. Even if there is, I don't think he knows about you. Have fun while it lasts."

I looked at her for a while not sure of what to say and nodded.

"I'm going to miss knowing you're a door away", I smiled.

"I knew you loved me", I chuckled,"I'll miss you too".

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and kamui'd out of the place.

**No one's P.O.V**

Naruto appeared in his room and fell on the bed. He smiled to himself, he had done well with the Hyuuga heiress.

However there were still some issue to resolve. He closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

**"You finally pay us a visit"**, kurama said as they came into view.

"I was busy, you know that", kurama looked on bored and laid his head down,"Juubi", he grunted,"Did you miss me?"

**"I couldn't if I wanted to. The kyuubi just wanted to test your patience"**, he answered without lifting his head.

"Right, stupid beast", Naruto muttered to which the Juubi chuckled,"Anyway. I have decided not to show my dojutsus to anyone for the time being."

**"Good decision"**, kurama replied.

"How do you suggest I hide them?"

**"Genjutsu"**, Juubi answered cooly

"Oh", to say he felt stupid is an understatement,"Right. I-I'll try to visit regularly." He faded out of his mind as his eyes opened.

"This should be fun", he smiled as did someone he knew.


	5. Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Rays from the sun poured on Naruto's eyes effectively waking him up. He would've gone back to sleep, but today was when he would start the academy and he promised himself he won't be late.

Groaning he got up from the comfort of his bed to get ready. After the morning rotuals, he threw on an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee and blue sandals. It looked horrible to others but he wasn't going there to impress anyone. Satisfied with his appearance, he had a quick breakfast and ran off to the ninja academy.

Hiashi Hyuuga was dropping off his first daughter, the disgrace of the Hyuuga clan. He wouldn't have but he couldn't...wouldn't dishonor the village. He was there with a few servants.

Hinata couldn't wait to get rid of these people, especially her 'loving father'. She was wearing a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she was wearing navy blue pants.

"Remember what I said yesterday", her father said, she nodded.

"I hope you didn't forget anything Hinata-sama", one of the servants asked. At that moment, she spotted Naruto. They shared brief eye contact before they both turned away.

"Yes", she replied.

"Good. We'll see you at the compound", Hiashi said as they took their leave.

She walked gracefully till they were out of sight. She ran to catch up with Naruto.

"Good morning", she greeted when she was close enough. He turned to her trying to find out who it was and responded. They started walking side-by-side.

"So are you planning on taking top?", she asked

"No", they entered a class they identified as their own and found a suitable seat at the back of the class.

"We both know that would be too easy", he continued,"I'm providing a challenge for myself".

"What challenge?"

"To be the dead last of this year", he answered chest high.

"You know that's a bad thing right", she deadpanned.

"Yes", he replied,"But being top would be too easy. You are also to be the second top kunoichi".

"But father said-"

"Who would beat you in a fight, your father or me?", she sighed as an answer,"Exactly. So second best. Female. I would drag you to bottom with me but I don't dislike the Hyuuga that much."

He took a moment to take in his classmates. Most of the clan heirs were there. He smiled at this, maybe his challenge wouldn't be so hard after all.

**Timeskip: four years**.

He'd been able to complete his challenge after all. Being last wasn't that hard. All he had to do was perform badly, if anything, it was fun doing it.

Hinata's challenge proved harder. Most of the kunoichi focused on their looks to impress Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of the Uchiha clan and the last...as far as konoha was concerned. Staying second was a tough challenge as she had to balance doing worse than the first but still good enough to beat the third.

Naruto took hers to Hinata's advice and opened up, allowing himself to be carefree. He only got serious when playing shogi with Shikamaru or Hinata.

However, he wasn't his problem...if that makes any sense. He had made a promise after he started the academy to...someone.

_Flashback_

Naruto was walking back home after a 'spar' with Hinata when he noticed something. The Uchihas usually have guards at their gate but no one was there. His curious side got the better of him making him go closer.

As he neared the place, he spotted someone coming out, and it seemed like the person saw him. Said person jumped down to him.

The next moment, Naruto found himself on a wooden pole with a lot of itachis holding swords. Quickly figuring out were he was, he activated his E.M.S and broke out of the Tsukyomi.

"You have the mangekyo sharingan", itachi said still not believing the words he had just spoken.

"That and some others. No one must know of it", Itachi nodded, not really knowing what he meant,"What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, that's classified", Itachi answered and disappeared.

Naruto activated his rinnegan,"Universal pull." Itachi came flying back into his outstretched hand.

"If I wanted to, I'll have the information without your help, but that means you die. Don't make me", Naruto said releasing a bit of killer intent.

Itachi hesitated, looking at the rinnegan then narrated the Uchiha massacre, from how the whole thing started to sasuke.

"I'll probably be kicked out of the village", he said,"If that happens, I want you to promise to make sure sasuke become strong to fight me. Make sure he's not corrupted...keep him safe."

_Flashback end_

That promise. Sasuke became an emo after that believing everything is unfitting for him.

Naruto sighed. Promises.

"SILENCE", cue Iruka-sensei,"I want to congratulate you all for your progress here and wish you good luck for the exam. That said, the exam would be in four sections. The written test, shurikenjutsu and ninjutsu. Each would give you scores that would eventually tally to give you your final score. Any questions", no one raised a hand. He continued,"If there are none," he took out a stack of papers from his drawer and distributed them,"This section would take an hour. BEGIN".

Still with his dead last challenge, Naruto breezed through the questions, correctly answering those that seemed too easy to get wrong.

After an hour, Iruka stopped the test, and instructed them to go outside.

"For the shurikenjutsu test, hitting the bullseye gives you ten, any other gives five. Extra points would be given for form and any other skills you wish to show", he said,"Let's begin".

The targets were ten. Each student was to hit with five shuriken and give kunai.

Naruto took all five shuriken and threw them at once. Three hit the border of the second circle, one hit the border of the bullseye and one hit the bullseye. He threw the kunai one after the other, coming out with the same result.

Iruka tallied the score,"Naruto gets sixty five", he announced. Some students chuckled.

They moved back to the class.

"For the ninjutsu part", Iruka started,"You are to perform the three basic jutsus. Substitution, henge and the clone jutsu. You may choose to show us another jutsu from your arsenal for Extra points. Mizuki-sensei and I would be in the next room, we'll call you one after the other". He left them and entered another room.

Most of the students that went in came out with forehead protectors. Hinata had a smile on her face when she came out.

Naruto went in, to face the test. They explained what he was supposed to do.

After almost ten minutes of nothing, mizuki threw a kunai at him. He went through the seals...not that he needed them, but he was dead last and all. With a minor explosion of smoke, a lot appeared in Naruto's place.

Iruka nodded and recorded the score. Naruto went on to do the henge, transforming into the sandaime.

Iruka nodded and recorded the score. Naruto went on to do the clone jutsu, creating a full body clone.

Iruka nodded and recorded the score,"Anything you'd like to show us", Naruto nodded.

Iruka pointed him to a dummy. Going through the hand signs, he whispered,"Wind style: Breakthrough", a fist of wind forced its way out his mouth, knocking the dummy off the ground.

Iruka nodded and recorded the score,"Congratulations, you pass", Iruka said and handed him a forehead protector.

Much to the surprise of others, Naruto came out with a forehead protector. Iruka came out minutes later.

"Congratulations to those who passed, to those who didn't, there's always next year. Report here tomorrow for team placements. You may leave".

Naruto turned to Hinata,"So...ramen?"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait...i was feeling lazy to write. Should i add sasuke. I mean i'll still roast him and all but...Meh. I hope you like it and review...please.**


	6. Team seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Congratulations on passing, blah blah blah blah", he didn't actually say that but you get my point,"... I'm going to mention the teams and their jounin sensei".

Today was the day Iruka-sensei made the teams known to new academy graduates. Naruto and Hinata were hoping to be placed on the same team as they've worked with each other for a year of years. Unfortunately, that's all they can do...hope.

"Team seven consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno", said person fist pumped and looked at her 'love rival' with a look that said 'in your face'.

"...and", Iruka continued,"Naruto Uzumaki with Kakashi Hatake as your jounin sensei". Disappointment befell our two heroes.

"Team eight consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame with Kurenai Yuuhi as your jounin sensei. Team nine is still active so team ten consists of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi with Asuma Sarutobi as you jounin sensei. You may choose to wait for your sensei or go to lunch then come back. I wish you good luck in your journey as a ninja". He left the room.

"Kinda wish we were on the same team", Hinata broke the tension between the two.

"Yeah, me too", he agreed then as an attempt to lighten the atmosphere,"Although it's good for me cause I'll not have to be watching over you every time."

"Really?", she turned to him,"You think I'd let you pity me like that"

"You're still a girl. You know that, right?"

"So you're trying to say girls are supposed to be pitied?"

"Well...", his voice went higher

"You sexist motherfucker", they laughed,"I cooked lunch. Want some?"

"Sure, your cooking's not that bad"

She flinched,"You have to ruin everything, don't you?" He shrugged his shoulders. She gave him a nicely packaged meal. One of two. They ate in relative silence. Long enough for Hinata's sensei to arrive. She bade him goodbye with a quick kiss to the cheek.

One by one each team's sensei came in. Kakashi, team seven's sensei, came in an hour after the last one left.

"My first impression, you're boring. Meet me on the roof in five minutes", he left in room in a shunshin.

Sasuke and Sakura for there on time.

"Aren't you a three man squad?", Kakashi asked. They nodded,"Then where's...you know what, forget it. We'll start off with introductions. Your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike a lot of things, my hobbies...hmm...and my dream has already been fulfilled", Sakura sweatdropped, Sasuke didn't care,"You're up emo".

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my hobby is training and my dream is to kill a certain someone".

"That was...insightful. You next, pinky".

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like...", she turned to Sasuke and giggled,"..I dislike Naruto-baka and ino-pig. My hobby is reading and my dream...", she looked at Sasuke and blushed.

"They let everyone pass these days", Kakashi mumbled,"Meet me tomorrow at training ground seven for your survival test".

"I thought we already completed that test", Sakura spoke.

"Yes' but this test...you know what...I'm not going to explain. Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow. I suggest you don't eat..."

Just then the door to the roof opened as the third member walked out.

"You're late!", Sakura yelled

"Yes, I would've gotten here sooner but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the safe way around", Naruto smirked.

Kakashi flinched,"As I was saying, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow and don't eat breakfast unless you like puking". He disappeared again.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the training ground early and were sitting waiting for the other two to arrive.

Naruto arrived two hours later.

" You're late", Sakura complained.

"Yeah...but sensei isn't here, is he?", Naruto shot back.

Naruto had his jacket tied around his waist. The weather wasss hot...*wink*.

"Yo", the gray gravity defying ninja. The three academy graduates turned to him.

"Welcome Kakashi-sensei. We've been waiting for you", the blonde brat had an insane look on his face.

He flinched,"Th-Thank you. On to the-", he cautiously looked away from the blonde,"-test", he took out an alarm clock and placed it on a tree stump.

"You have until noon to get these-", he showed them two bells,"-from me."

"We're three and there're only two bells", Sakura observed.

"Good observation. Whoever fails to get a bell doesn't get lunch and ultimately fails the test and is sent back. Nevertheless, if none of you manages to get a bell. You all fail."

Naruto smirked,"_Mind play_".

"When I say begin, you start. You can come at me with weapons or anything you deem worthy, if you don't come at me with the intention to kill, you won't get a bell-"

"**He has a death wish**", kurama chuckled remembering how Naruto could take on both he and the Juubi.

"I'm supposed to be genin, remember?" Naruto replied.

"**I guess**".

"BEGIN", Kakashi yelled. The three students jumped away.

"At least they got stealth down", Kakashi said. Nothing happened for thirty minutes. Bored, he took out his prized possession, icha icha, and started reading.

"Finally, his guard dropped", Sasuke took kunai shuriken and shot it at his sensei. He felt pride when they hit their mark. That pride was short lived as Kakashi turned into a log.

"Substitution", Sasuke jumped out of the tree he was hiding in in search of a new hiding spot.

Sakura followed him and almost blew her cover, she managed to stop in time...at least that's what she thought.

"Sakura, behind you", Kakashi whispered. Sakura turned to meet the face of her sensei. She let out a scream.

"Ninja techniques. Lesson one", he performed a hand sign and put her in a genjutsu. He retreated and watched her from afar. She let out another scream and fell.

Sasuke landed in front of him.

"I heard some interesting things about you", Kakashi landed from the tree he was crouching on.

"All you have to know is I'm not like the others. I'm different", Sasuke proclaimed and threw three shuriken at Kakashi.

"Basic attacks don't work on me", Kakashi said when the shuriken missed him and cut a rope. Kunai came flying down. Kakashi quickly got out of the way.

"This one's good. Looks like I can't read icha icha". He stood up.

Sasuke shot forward and aimed a kick for kakashi's head.

Kakashi caught it.

Sasuke twisted his body and aimed a punch this time.

He caught it again.

Using his free leg, Sasuke tries another kick.

He caught it again, holding Sasuke towards the ground.

Taking the opportunity, Sasuke tried taking the bells. Kakashi realised this and backed away.

Sasuke started performing hand signs.

Kakashi realised what the hand signs was for,"Impossible. Genin can't perform that jutsu, it takes too much chakra".

"**Fire style; fireball jutsu**", he spat out a fireball at Kakashi. When he stopped the jutsu, Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

A hand shot out of the ground and grabbed his leg.

"I was where you least expect me to be-", the distinct bored voice of Kakashi spoke. Sasuke was pulled it the ground as Kakashi appeared above ground.

"Right under your feet. **Earth style; head hunter jutsu**", Kakashi said,"Lesson two. Ninjutsu".

Naruto observed everything that had transpired from a tree. He decided to make it his presence known after Kakashi finished his speech. He dropped down.

"Guess it's my turn", he said

"Yeah", Kakashi replied and took out his book and started to read.

Naruto smirked.

"**Like I said. Death wish**", kurama repeated.

**A/N; I just realized, how was kakashi surprised with a fireball jutsu when naruto used shadow clone...isn't kinjutsu. Anyway, i hope you enjoy...and he and hinata aren't on the same team because i wish to sightly follow canon for a while. Review please.**


	7. review of reviews so far

**_NOT A CHAPTER!!!!_**This is as the title said...a review to reviews. You may choose to read it or not, either way it doesn't matter.

To start things off, I love reading godlike Naruto stories...even more if it has a funny twist to it but still presents a Naruto who knows when to be serious. I'm writing this mostly because no one has ever thought of it...at least not in this way. I'm sorry if you don't share that passion but we can't always have what we want.

For Hinata, I can only say this. I trained her first so she wouldn't pull him back and also so she could 'be with him always'. That said, I'm not going to force them on the same team with that in mind, I would've loved to...but no.

The rest is the questions I've really thought about...like I can't get them out of my head and stuff, also to the one who's always reviewing.

Thanks **Mike202303** for that. And to your suggestion, I've decided not to add him...but the promise still remains.

**Dxgrayxman**; umm...I also think it would be weird that they don't GET feelings for each other. To be in a relationship is a whole different story. Remember the priority was to train Hinata meaning that what they focused on solely. Besides, it'll be fun writing some romance.

**Uzumaki spiral**...have you read that manga?...Anyways, I agree with the bashing. It gets annoying and weird quickly when forced. I don't plan on that. I can't say I'll do a good job at it but I'll do my best in bashing.

I'm not good with description. It takes a lot of brain power and energy. It's so troublesome. I'll try to.

It would've been longer with actual training...heck I spent a frigging week on it but stupid document manager decided to screw with me so I couldn't get the entire thing in...if you know another way to upload, help me. I came with a different idea so you'll probably see flashbacks of their training whenever hinata's fighting.

My English isn't exactly top notch...I find it hard to remember correct words to use...does that sound believable? Probably not but...meh.

Thanks for the advice and reviews.


	8. Bell test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"**_Like I said. Death wish_**".

Naruto appeared in his mindscape.

"WAKE UP JUUBI!", said beast muttered and reluctantly rose his head,"Is it okay if I call you Juuju?"

**"Absolutely not!"**, for the first in...for the first time, he didn't look like he was on the verge of sleep.

"Decided. Your name is Juuju", before 'Juuju' could speak, Naruto continued,"Any ideas on how I should go about this. I want to get the bells, but beating him would seem over the top. I AM still a genin".

**"Safest bet would be the universal pull",** kurama suggested**,"He'll not see when it happened. All you have to do is get him in a situation where he can't feel them leave".**

"So like when he's in the air or something?", kurama nodded.

**"Just to be clear",** Juuju spoke this time**,"He doesn't see you as a threat?"**

"Probably not".

**"That's where our advantage is. Lower that threat potential. Throw yourself at him. You can also take that opportunity to study him for weaknesses". **Once again, his head was down and his eyes shut.

"Hello", Kakashi waved, Naruto turned to him,"You've been off for a while".

"Sorry", Naruto scratched the back of his head, blushing with embarrassment. He got into a sloppy stance.

"Here I come, 'ttebayo" (forgot about that) he rushed Kakashi and punches at nowhere in particular.

Kakashi caught it with relative ease,"Lesson three, taijutsu".

Naruto spun and aimed for kakashi's head.

He bent down still reading his book. Naruto took note of the title, remembering what it was.

Naruto rushed again with a punch only to connect with the air.

"Never let you opponent her behind you", Kakashi said as he poked Naruto's butt with his fingers**,"Hidden leaf village secret technique; thousand years of death".** Naruto shot up in the air only to pop.

_"Shadow clone",_ Kakashi observed, still bored. He returned his full attention to his book.

The real Naruto was observing in a different tree.

"That could be a useful jutsu for the plan. Weakness. He's a pervert", he grinned,"I could use that against him". He quickly formulated a plan," This could work".

He dropped from the tree,"You're seriously going to read that while we fight?"

"Yeah", Kakashi answered and giggled at what he read.

"Can't be helped I guess".

The next thing Kakashi heard was a loud BOOM as air rushed his face. He looked up to see Naruto and a fist moving too close for comfort.

_"What the...?",_ he managed to dodge the punch, but the wind from it would great enough to push him back.

He placed the book in his bag.

"Great. I have your attention now", Naruto smiled.

"What the hell are they teaching you guys at the academy?" Kakashi asked a bit angry...that he couldn't read his novel and surprised at how a genin could move like that.

"Nothing really".

"Then how the hell did you pull that off".

"The kyuubi doesn't like being treated like he's not worth it", Naruto answered,"Forget that I still have a test to complete. Now that I have your attention, we can have a fair fight". He performed a hand sign as three clones popped into existence. They ran at Kakashi.

_"I give him less credit than he's worth. Let's see what you can do", _he got ready for an attack from all the Narutos, however, Naruto didn't have that same idea.

One Naruto ran ahead of the test with a hand sign ready. He tripped and fell with a poof and a large amount of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, a girl was in place of Naruto. She had twin pigtails and a cute face, her breasts and privates were covered with clouds that only seem to make the mind wonder what was underneath. She was sitting on the ground with a cut on her knee.

"A pervert's weakness", Naruto smirked. He had created the perfect scenario. A cute naked girl who seemed submissive and vulnerable.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei", she cried.

Kakashi was doing his best to hold back the pervert but he just wouldn't leave. His stance weakened as he lost his focus.

Two Narutos ran from behind the girl and began a taijutsu match with him. The moment a punch landed, the girl poofed out of existence.

Kakashi regained his focus while battling two Narutos...needless to say he got hit more than a few times.

He blocked a punch from one Naruto and was immediately faced with a kick from the other. He bent down to dodge it. The first Naruto took the opportunity and kicked him from below giving him a hard choice. If he goes up, number two's kick hits but if he goes down then number one's.

He took the third option and retreated,"You're better than I thought".

Naruto didn't reply, just went on with his attack, pushing his sensei back. Kakashi didn't notice the smirk on the blonde's face.

Everything was going according to plan.

For kakashi's jutsu to work, he(Naruto) had to cross out every chance that Kakashi would perform a substitution or the Kakashi to be a clone. Again, he was fighting the Kakashi Hatake, not that he feared him...but To pull off something like being a genin would require that Kakashi made no attacks whatsoever. With that in mind, he came up with this plan.

At the beginning, he would create the shadow clones...four, then using the smoke from the jutsu, he would substitute with a log relatively far from where they were to fight to ensure the taijutsu would be stretched out long enough to avoid giving away the plan. The next stage was the sexy jutsu, to break his focus so that when the taijutsu match began, he'd be forced to go on the defensive. However, being jounin, it wouldn't take long for him to get back and go on the offensive...line what was happening.

Kakashi had managed to spot weakness in the blonde's form.

Damn the stupid cover! He had a plan for that as well...which should be happening...

**"Fire style; fireball jutsu**"...now.

_"What's with these kids and spawning high class jutsu?"_ Kakashi frowned. The brat...brats weren't leaving him alone either. They kept attacking and the fireball was getting too close. He jumped away from them to avoid the fireball. They shot at him putting him on the defensive.

The real Naruto was hidden underground with the head hunter jutsu, waiting for when...

Kakashi crouched to avoid a kick from one of the two Narutos.

Big mistake.

The moment he did, he felt something poke his butt.

**"Hidden leaf village secret technique; thousand years of death",** it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a genjutsu...he, Hatake Kakashi had been caught in that jutsu.

He shot off the ground. Naruto resurfaced, quickly activated his rinnegan and stretched his hand towards kakashi's flying body.

**"Universal pull",** he whispered. The bells tied to Kakashi broke free and flew into Naruto's palm.

The alarm clock went off. Kakashi got up with a sore butt. Naruto helped the others out of their predicaments.

"Seeing how none of you managed to get a bell, I have to fail you, but today, I won't send you back to the academy", Kakashi said much to the joy of a pinkette.

"Does that mean we pass?", she asked overjoyed,"All I did was faint. I guess fainting can pass these things".

"No I'm not sending you back to the academy, you're being dropped from the program and-"

"I got the bells Kakashi-sensei", Naruto said showing said bells to his sensei.

"How did you?" Kakashi asked shocked as he searched himself for the bells to realise they weren't there.

"My clone took them while fighting you", Naruto answered coolly. Sasuke could only watch in awe and...envy.

"How did you get them?" Sakura asked, shocked it wasn't her Sasuke-kun.

"I just answered that", Naruto sweatdropped,"Does that mean I pass?"

Kakashi was speechless, no one has actually managed to get the bells so this was a tough one,"Not exactly. The bell test is done test teamwork. Since you showed none of that...I can't pass you".

"I disagree", Naruto replied,"The objective you gave us was to get the bells, so that's what I did".

"That wasn't the point of the test so I can't pass you".

"Okay...take an egg and it's yolk. You know the yolk is in the egg and it's probably why you have the egg...but can you have the yolk without having the egg".

"I get your point but a friend of mine taught me that those who abandon the mission are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum".

"Take it from my point of view. They rushed in to the fight and got beaten and caught in a genjutsu", Sasuke scolded as Sakura took on depressed look,"in a normal battle, that would mean they're dead or captured. Say they're captured, the only way to save them is to take these bells from you. Does that mean I pass?"

"That weirdly inclines with the saying", Kakashi thought,"However".

"Okay fine you pass. Who will you give the second bell to?"

He handed the bell to Sakura and smirked at Kakashi.

"Crap. I can't fail Sasuke. They'll have my head. Make something up Kakashi".

"Thinking back on what you said", Kakashi started",You made a good point of how you actually cared about your teammates by taking me on alone and for that I pass all three of you", he eye-smiled.

"Just say you can't fail Sasuke", Naruto deadpanned.

"I only brought two bento for you though".

"Don't worry", Naruto assured,"I have to keep myself so I can suck someone dry", he grinned evilly.

He met Hinata later that evening.

"How was the test?", he asked.

"I passed. Sensei tried putting us in a genjutsu for the test but I...broke...it So...that happened. You?"

"I passed too. You know what that means", he grinned.

"We celebrate", Hinata shouted

"And who's paying this time...hmm?", there was an evil glint in his eyes.

Two anbu landed in front of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki. The council demands your presence", they jumped away.


	9. Council

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_"What might they want?"_

Naruto was running...or rather jumping towards the hokage tower. He had no answer to the only question he had at that moment.

Thinking quickly, he came to a conclusion that the only person who could answer that question would be his jiji. If he wasn't in the council room already.

He activated his byakugan to check. He released a relieved exhale. He checked the other rooms, he found him in the hokage office.

The sandaime looked like he was getting ready for the meeting.

Naruto relaxed his step and shot off in a burst of speed. He caught the sandaime just in time.

"Naruto-kun?", the sandaime stared shellshocked at the blonde that was his grandson. No one suddenly appears in a room without smoke, a flash or some weird entrance, and yet here he was.

"Can I talk to you for a while?" the sandaime looked at the door and back at Naruto,"I won't be long". The blonde assured.

Hiruzen sighed and turned to Naruto,"What is it naruto-kun?"

"Alone", Naruto said.

Hiruzen looked at the boy like he had grown a second head,"Probably a sensor type". He flared the anbu in the room signalling them to leave. They did.

"Do you know why they call this meeting?" Naruto asked when he felt the anbu far enough.

"My guess is as good as yours", Hiruzen answered.

"That would be true if I had a guess. What's yours?"

"Danzo", the sandaime answered simply.

"I don't get it."

"You know I have a crystal ball that I can use to see wherever I want", Naruto shook his head no,"Well I do. On the day of your test..."

_Flashback_

The sandaime was having tea with Iruka, a teacher in the academy. The latter was voicing his concerns about a certain blonde being in the team of a certain scarecrow.

They were both watching team seven's survival, partly because Kakashi, the sensei of team seven had a record of never passing his students and partly because he wanted to see how far Naruto had progressed...in Hiruzen's case.

Kakashi was ruthless, quickly taking out Sakura then playing with Sasuke.

Naruto jumped out of a tree announcing his presence. They both sweatdropped as the blonde was caught with THAT jutsu, then exhaled when they found out it was just a shadow clone.

Another Naruto jumped out another tree. The next thing surprised them. His boost had caused a crater to form...granted it was small but still any crater is impressive for a genin.

They almost fell out of their chairs when they heard Naruto say it was as a result of the kyuubi. Hiruzen made a note to question him later on.

They continued to watch the test, almost passed out when Naruto spawned his sexy jutsu. Hiruzen watched his grandson proudly. The blonde was actually making Kakashi fight on the defensive end.

The next thing they knew...Kakashi Hatake...The Kakashi Hatake had been caught in the dreadful jutsu.

They watched in surprise and questioningly as the bells on Kakashi flew into Naruto's outstretched hand.

_Flashback end_

"...then I felt a presence leave the room", Hiruzen added to his narration and continued,"If my suspicions are correct, then Danzo was able to get one of his root to watch the test and report to him".

"You couldn't tell?" Naruto asked

"I got new guards that day so...", he blushed.

"Right. Do they know how my seal works?"

"No. Why?"

"I have a way out of this", then to Kurama,"I'll need your help."

"Of course you do".

Naruto sighed as they entered the council room.

"Let's begin", Hiruzen commanded as he say down.

"Naruto Uzumaki", Danzo started

"Yes. That is my name", Naruto interrupted.

"I heard you passed the survival test today", Naruto nodded,"I also heard from my informants that you mention something about the kyuubi as well as use a jutsu never seen before. Is this true?"

"Your informant isn't lying", there was an uproar, mostly from the civilian side. It took ten minutes for the hokage to get them to calm down.

"Are you saying the demon finally awakened.", Mebuki Haruno, a civilian stated.

"I'm sorry. Do you know how a seal works?"

"Yes", she answered.

"How does it work?", Naruto smirked.

"If you seal a kunai...uh...".

"Exactly. You have no idea how it works so you aren't qualified to come to such conclusion."

"Just answer the question demon!", Shonin, one of the key contributors to the village, yelled.

"Careful sir. I hear that's punishable by death", he smirked, Shonin muttered something inaudible,"But if you want an answer that badly. When I was six, on my birthday, I was nearly killed. I woke up in a sewer which is how my mind looks like...apparently. I met the kyuubi there and we became friends due to how both our lives played out. He taught me before and during my academy days. I believe that answers your question".

"And what about the unknown jutsu?", Danzo pressed.

"The root hairs of a tree are as important as its leaves and her it's hidden underground. We all have our secrets, don't we, Danzo?", strike 2. Danzo scowled but couldn't reply.

"In any case, your association with the kyuubi-", Koharu, one of the advisors started before he was interrupted.

"Is under perfect control. We've made an agreement that he doesn't take over unless I let him. Now if you'll excuse me, civilian council, honourable shinobi", he bowed to the shinobi side,"Hiashi. I'll be taking my leave".

"We're not-"

"I am. I still have missions for tomorrow and I just made genin. Wouldn't want to be late for the first day."

He casually walked out of the room. No one saw but Hiruzen was smiling at the speechless council.

**A/N: Sorry if it doesnt reach your expectations. I rushed it. I've been busy with funeral arrangements...anyways, hope you like it and review.¡ADIOS!**


	10. Skippable 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

.

**Kiba's P.O.V**

Hi. Name's Kiba Inuzuka, heir of the powerful Inuzuka clan and alpha male...at least to most females. I have my ninken with me. His name's Akamaru. Say hello Akamaru.

Arf

No. This is not a character development chapter...if that's what you're thinking.

I'm on this chapter to speak about the only female who hasn't shown any interest in me..as a mate. I'm stuck in frigging friend zone. I mean, back at the academy, every girl likes. Sure they were openly showing affection to that Uchiha, but I saw the looks they were giving. This one never did.

She is my, teammate. Hinata Hyuuga, the only female to resist the alpha and go for an omega.

How do I know she's going for an omega? Simple.

We finished our test with Kurenai-sensei. As expected, we passed courtesy of yours faithfully and hinata-hime. I walked up to her and did what any reasonable guy who likes a girl would do.

"Hey Hinata", I greeted. She looked at me and smiled. All was going well,"Great work with the test".

"Thanks. Yours was also...good", I love it when she stutters.

"Maybe we can celebrate passing the test, Akimichi's on me?", she didn't talk for a while which meant I had taken her by surprise. My conclusion, she had a crush on me...which was not true.

"Sorry Kiba. I've got something important to take care of today. You can go with Shino if you want", she answered. Rejection was NOT in my dictionary, I didn't know how to react.

"Uh...no I'm good. Later?"

"Yeah", she answered and ran off.

I thought that 'important' thing was clan issues. I was proven wrong yet again.

I was craving ramen that day and went to the best ramen stand in the cheap section. Ichiraku's.

As I was nearing the place, I hear Hinata's voice and I'm thinking it can't be her, she had important things to do. I get closer to the place and there she is. Having ramen with the dead last of all people and it looks like they were having fun.

"Hinata?" she turned to me.

"Hey Kiba. She got down and walked over.

"I thought you said you had important things to do".

"I do. I'm celebrating passing the test with Naruto-kun".

"But I asked-"

"Naruto. Stop eating! That's ten already!", she yelled.

"Sorry, can't hear you! Ayame-chan, another miso please", Naruto replied. Hinata sighed in defeat then perked back up at me.

"Sorry. You were saying".

I asked fir-".

"Hinata-chan", Naruto called in a sing song voice as he came out. She ignored me again. Naruto noticed and greeted quickly before turning back,"Ayame-chan says I have to pay for at least five bowls before I get another. The money".

I couldn't believe it. She gave him the money.

"Payback's goona be sweet", she glared at him.

"You know you love me", he gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and rushed back inside.

"I'm really sorry Kiba. Can we do this another time. Naruto is in there and I don't want him alone for too long".

She didn't wait for an answer. She just rushed in.

"Okay."

See what I mean. Hinata Hyuuga. The only one who resists me, and she chooses the dead last omega over the alpha.

**A/N: I wrote this for the fun of it.**


	11. sorry

Sorry for the wait. I realized I rushed into this so I'm currently rewriting it sorry _


	12. adoption

The story is up for adoption is anyone is interested. PM me and I'll send you the details.


End file.
